El Secreto de Konoha
by mada hatake
Summary: Nadie conoce el pasado, ¿Pero por qué han querido ocultar algo asi?, conveniencia o simple riesgo...hay una mujer que aparece de nuevo en la vida de Kakashi para cambiarlo todo en la aldea.Y ahora El Secreto de la pérdida del fruto del amor sale a la luz.
1. La Sombra

Como todas las historias, voy a comenzar narrando que esta trama comienza en Konoha, una linda aldea, llena de paz y tranquilidad, libre de guerras y conflictos políticos o feudales, en este punto del año, los Genins tomaban con calma sus misiones y los Jounin vigilando la aldea como siempre. Entre tantos ninjas de "Elite" tenemos a nuestro guapísimo Kakashi...del cual pasado se conoce poco, tiene un carácter que generalmente es distinto al verdadero Kakashi bajo la máscara, cuesta tanto descifrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, al menos lo que piensa, sus padres, sus amores, de todos esos factores "no se tienen documentos"

Mientras que Tsunade en su oficina habla con Shizune acerca de un avistamiento muy raro de ninjas de otras aldeas que no se habían reportado, según los testimonios estaban merodeando Konoha...pero no hacían nada sospechoso, y pasearse por otras aldeas sin licencia no era un delito grave.

-Shizune... creo que sé de quién o quienes estamos hablando, quiero a Kakashi sólo en esto-

-Pero, Tsunade-sama, ¿Sólo Kakashi-sempai?, ¿Está segura de eso?. Es mejor que vaya con…-

-¡Ya he dicho!, no quiero que vaya más nadie, sólo manda a llamarlo, yo después te daré las explicaciones sino es que te das cuenta tu misma antes...-

-¿Eh?, "¿Pero de qué hablaré Tsunade-sama?, Kakashi, ¿Solo? ¿Qué tramará esta vez?-

-¡Ve!, no quiero que él pierda más tiempo, sé que cada segundo va a ser valioso para él-

-¡Hai!-

Shizune se quedó intrigada con las indirectas oraciones mencionadas por la rubia acerca de la nueva misión que le iba a asignar al peliplata. Por alguna razón Tsunade quería reservar esta misión para Kakashi...pero, ¿Por qué querría enviarlo sin ayuda?, no era una amenaza pero por lo general, las misiones se encomiendan en equipos estratégicos de tres Shinobi, con habilidades que al combinarlas se obtienen excelentes resultados. El mensaje llegó de inmediato a Kakashi y apareció en su cotidiana nube de humo frente al gran escritorio de la Quinta.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Como cosa rara Kakashi se encontraba distraído leyendo su libro.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti...-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-¡PODRÍAS DEJAR ESE LIBRO PARA CUANDO ESTÉS LIBRE KAKASHI!, ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-

-o.O, Hai, habla de una vez, ¿De qué se trata la misión?-

-Quiero que vayas a investigar acerca de unos ninjas que están rodeando la aldea...-

-Muy bien avisa a los demás...- (Dijo retirándose y sin dejar de leer su libro)

-Espera...-

-¿Nani?-

-Vas a ir solo...-

-Eso es raro...- (puso ahora toda su atención en lo que decía Tsunade también estaba desconcertado por una decisión así)

-Si, es una misión perfecta para un Jounin de tu categoría...-

-Tsunade dime la verdad... ¿Para qué quieres que vaya solo?-

-Solo...ve, no estoy obligada a decir nada más...-

-¡¿QUE NO ESTAS OBLIGADA?!, Me estás asignando una misión, creo que debes ser puntual con las advertencias y los detalles-

-Pues...esta vez me salto yo las obligaciones...voy a dejarte eso de tarea...investiga por que irás tu solo...y quienes son los ninjas que están merodeando la aldea, es la misión de todo Jounin que lleve la banda de Konoha proteger la aldea a toda costa sin importar las condiciones-

-No me estas dando argumentos para justificar eso…-

-Solamente quiero que vayas Kakashi, te aseguro que nada malo pasará si sabes pensar muy bien-

-Vaya, Vaya...está bien... ahora mismo voy a investigar tu "Tarea"-

-Una cosa más...-

-¿Eh?-

-Fíjate en todos los detalles y no juzgues medios ni condiciones...-

-¿Que?-

-Solo toma ese consejo-

-¡Vamos Tsunade! Deja de hablarme en indirectas en situaciones como estas, di exactamente que quieres decir con eso...-

-No voy a decirte más nada, esa frase tendrá significado cuando tenga que hacerlo...haz lo tuyo y tráeme un excelente informe, recibirás una muy buena paga por esto...-

-Cada día te entiendo menos...-

Kakashi se fue rápidamente y comenzó a inspeccionar en primer lugar los alrededores de los bosques de la aldea.

"-Pero que demonios cree Tsunade...oculta algo no soy un tonto…pero...por que no me dijo que estaría en peligro, veamos si este es un pez grande para una buena paga-"

De repente se escuchan movimientos en los arbustos y detiene violentamente la velocidad del paso que llevaba... viendo y percibiendo todos los detalles de aquel ruido que comenzaba a girar en varios sitios...en círculos, como queriendo rodearlo...ya no servía de nada que se ocultara debía estar a la defensiva.

Lentamente movió su mano derecha hacia el porta Kunais en posición de ataque, no sabía como era su oponente ni que técnicas usaba así que estaba atento a todos los detalles...Ve una sombra tratando de huir o contraatacar por otro ángulo...el avanzó a perseguir aquello que había visto, a alta velocidad por el bosque de árbol, en árbol.

-"Pero quien demonios eres cobarde...enfréntate...es realmente rápido...¿Es una especie de Taijutsu que usa para correr?...si, lo conozco...esas técnicas son muy familiares"-

En menos de un parpadear llegan ambos ninja a una zona libre de hojas, donde se podía tener más vista.

-Sigues ocultándote en los arbustos ¿Eh?, ¡Sal de una vez!.-

La extraña sombra no escuchó a sus palabras y siguió corriendo el ambiente estaba mucho más despejado de los árboles.

-"¿Tú?, solo he visto a una persona moverse así de rápido, no puedo estar pensando tonterías, no es la única persona que utiliza técnicas tan buenas, al menos que...-

Kakashi buscó un ángulo perfecto para atacar y se abalanzó contra el ninja cayendo sobre el impidiendo que pudiese escapar de nuevo...para su sorpresa era una Kunoichi... una hermosa ninja estaba bajo los poderes del peligris...la expresión del rostro de Kakashi era indescriptible, estaba perplejo, conocía a esa chica, solo se alejó lentamente y la dejó libre.

-¿Tú?-

-Vaya que no has cambiado nada...sigues siendo el mismo brusco de siempre...-

Dijo la kunoichi sacudiéndose el resto de hojas en su cuerpo por el impacto...

Los ojos de Kakashi no vacilaban, realmente estaba viéndola fijamente no sabía ni que hacer ni que decir.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-¿Te mandaron a buscarme? ¿A ti solo?. Jaja que raro en Tsunade, me lo supuse...y si no estás solo es porque las habilidades de camuflaje de los ninjas de Konoha han mejorado-

Dijo una ninja imponente mientras observaba fijamente a Kakashi sin salir de su asombro

-Ya, ya Kakashi, no actúes como tonto, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme detenida a la oficina de Tsunade por infringir las leyes que nunca se han cumplido en nuestra linda aldea?-

Kakashi estaba ahí, frente a ella, sin parar de observarla, realmente le había causado una impresión muy grande, pero, ¿Quién era?.


	2. Vuelve Kaguya, Un Amor Perdido

-Ya Kakashi...no te hagas el sorprendido tu sabías que vendría hasta aquí...de nuevo...-

-Yo no...lo sabía...-

-Claro-

-Estoy hablando en serio...yo te creía...muerta...-

-¿Muerta? ¿En realidad creíste que moriría?- (ella se acercaba más a él hablando frente a frente)

-Eso me...dijeron...al principio no quise creerlo pero... estás aquí...-

-Si, y créeme que no es un gusto volver aquí...-

-¿Y el viejo? ¿Está entrenando todavía pequeños asesinos?-

Preguntó ella subiéndose en un tris a una rama alta en un ángulo que le permitía verlo a los ojos, con aptitud imponente.

-El Hokage murió... hace algún tiempo...-

-Al fin buenas noticias-

-Oye Kaguya no digas eso Sarutobi-sama murió protegiendo la aldea de Orochimaru, si hubieses estado tu, ni siquiera nos hubiésemos movido de nuestros puestos para protegerla.-

-¡Jajaja! Así que Orochimaru intentó tomar la aldea ¿eh?...ya se había tardado, ¡vaya! tendrán que dar las noticias más seguido no estoy enterada de nada-

-Oye estoy hablándote en serio y ahora que regresas...parece que ahora entiendo los objetivos de Tsunade...Orochimaru se ha hecho de aliados con potenciales asombrosos, no son habilidades ninjas, parecen más bien pactos de poder o algo parecido un humano normal por más Shinobi que sea no desarrolla habilidades de ese tipo.-

-¿A que te refieres?...créeme que conozco a sus aliados, tontos que no creen en sí mismos y que han tenido que requerir sus "clases" para poder creerse fuertes y destruir todo a su paso, Orochimaru no busca dinero, ni hacerse de la fama que ya tiene eso deberían saberlo...-

-Kaguya...-

-Es cierto lo que digo... además el objetivo real era matar a Sarutobi...él nada gana con tener poder sobre una aldea que ni siquiera está en conflicto..que ganancia tiene si ni siquiera poseen elementos fuertes.-

-Kaguya... –

-Además si estoy aquí ruega que me quedaré solo para darle la información a Tsunade no tengo otros intereses en sus "dominios"-

-¡Por Dios ya cállate Kaguya! Deja de fingir que no sentiste nada en volver a vernos...-

Esto fue como un reto para ella y bajó de la rama en la que estaba para ponerse cara a cara con el peliplata

-Yo no vine aquí por ti... Tsunade me mando a llamar, porque son asuntos que le convienen a las dos, y no pienso desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, ¿no crees?-

En un descuido Kakashi y su gran rapidez hacen un gran movimiento y se coloca detrás de ella...sostuvo su muñeca dejándola sorprendida ya que ella subestimaba que en este caso "Loro viejo si aprende a hablar" y es más que evidente que se había hecho más fuerte...-

-¿Nani?-

-Y esto es prueba de ello...-

En la muñeca llevaba una especie de pulsera, hecho de piel de serpientes de fuego, utilizadas para la realización de Jutsus e invocaciones que realizaban los antiguos ninjas de la aldea...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FLASH BACK"

-¡Eh Kakashi!, ¡Aquí hay más hierbas medicinales!-

-¡Hai!-

-Esto será suficiente, ¿no?-

-Si...eso creo...-

-Ouch- (titubea ella al cortarse con una fina hoja)

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Eh…nada es solo una, cortada tonta...-

-¿Segura?-

-Si...- (estaba muy ruborizada, Kakashi estaba muy cerca de ella y con el dedo en su boca, era increíble verlo sin máscara...)

-Listo... estará bien así ^^ -

-Eh...si supongo...jeje-

-Mira...esto me lo dio el cuarto cuando completé una misión yo solo...-

-Es piel de serpientes...-

-Si...representa la unidad...y...-

-Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado...-

-¿Qué?-

-Es lo que quiero...te amo Kaguya... ¿Por qué ocultar esto que sentimos por mas tiempo?-

-Yo...-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡Ya basta!-

En un movimiento experto Kaguya dio a conocer sus habilidades, se salió de la situación en la que la había puesto Kakashi...

-Eres buena con las agujas, ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi... no te pases de la raya...-

-"Vaya que ha cambiado...pero sigue igual de bella como siempre...ahora te entiendo Tsunade...por eso querías que viniera solo... "-

-Vas a ir a la oficina de Tsunade sola ¿O qué?-

-Muévete...-

Ambos salieron a alta velocidad hacia la oficina de la quinta Hokage, Llegaron causando alboroto como dos niños pequeños destrozando algunas ventanas y el suelo de la elegante recepción.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-

-Cuanto tiempo...Quinta...-

-¡Kaguya!-

Kakashi estaba agotado y se sentó en el suelo...Shizune preocupada le pregunta

-Kakashi-sempai, ¿Estás bien? –

-Es difícil seguir su velocidad...jejeje-

-¡Vaya! has dejado sin aliento a Kakashi ¿no?-

-Supongo que no lo han puesto en forma últimamente cuando me fui estaba muy bien...los años pasan para ti ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás insinuando que soy viejo?-

-¡Jajaja! Ya basta, basta de tonterías parecen niños-

-Has venido tan pronto Kaguya sospechaba pero no lo esperaba-

En ese momento Kakashi se incorpora de nuevo

-Hey Tsunade...sabías todo esto y no me dijiste nada, por eso me enviaste a esta misión solo ¿no?-

-Pues algo así...en realidad tenía mis dudas de que fuera ella quien nos visitaría...-

-Yo no vengo de visita...yo solo vengo por la información que me pediste...no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar...-

-"Y ni siquiera piensa en nosotros yo...no, debo de pensar bien las cosas son mas de 10 años que no la veo...ya no es lo mismo, pero a simple vista sigue igual que siempre...solo que su mirada...es fría...¿Qué te hicieron princesa?, ¿Qué sucedió mientras no tuve el valor de seguirte y de ir a cuidarte?"-

-¿Qué tanto miras Kakashi? me incomoda que me veas y pienses ese tipo de cosas sin consultarme...-

-¡Jajajaja!

-DE QUE TE RIES!!-

Gritaron ambos hacia el gesto de Tsunade

-Eh, de nada, de nada, Tranquilícense, parecen esposos peleándose ¿eh?-

-Yo ya me voy...-

-Hey Kaguya...podrás ya no pertenecer a tu clan y a esta aldea pero si pisas los dominios de Konoha debes respetar las leyes mientras permanezcas en ella...por favor controla tus ínfulas de ser quien no has sido por mas de 10 años aquí...la que manda soy yo...necesito ubicación y orden si es que en verdad te interesa la parte del trato que negociamos...-

-"¿De qué trato hablarán? además...han estado comunicándose y no me ha dicho nada.."-

-Por favor "Tsunade" creo que los interesados en que yo esté aquí son ustedes y no yo...respeto sus leyes pero hace mucho que yo me liberé de todas estas normas absurdas que solo son un espejo si ponemos a ver las injusticias que cometieron aquí...respeto tu punto...pero si yo no quiero...Konoha se hunde...toma tu lugar como Hokage y yo como la intervención de la salvación de este lugar...-

Kaguya se esfumo de la oficina dejando a Tsunade con sus orgullosas palabras en la boca

-"Esta chica...pero tiene razón todo depende de ella ahora...debo quedarme en silencio mientras todo esto pasa...¡DEMONIOS!"

-Tiene un carácter temperamental ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Shizune

-Si vas a contar de nuevo la historia estoy en mi habitación...-

Era más que obvio que Kakashi le huía a un pasado y con ella ahí tan cerca de él...realmente, ¿Qué relación tiene Kaguya con Kakashi?


	3. La Historia del Clan Legendario: Nyuuga

-Él se fue detrás de ella...como siempre debió haber sido...-

-¿Qué? no entiendo nada Tsunade-sama...¿Quién es ella?-

-Es una larga historia...-

-Tengo tiempo para informarme acerca de toda esta situación tan confusa...-

-Pues bien...Kaguya Nyuuga, única descendiente del gran clan Nyuuga...aunque no hay registros, fue el primer clan de Konoha, y el primer Hokage tenía a todos los Jounnins de ese clan en guardia de la aldea, tenían habilidades excepcionales...costaba creer que seres humanos normales tengan ese destino de poseer tanto chakra y tanto talento...El abuelo de Kaguya, salvó al Primer Hokage de Konoha y a su familia simplemente con control mental...son especialistas en dominar las intenciones y las voluntades de sus oponentes, entre un sin número de habilidades que desarrollan los que son entrenados por sus ancestros del clan, los Nyuuga pueden leer tus pensamientos, predecir tus movimientos...inclusive, son unos linces en la teoría del asesinato silente...si quieren terminar rápido, te matan y ni siquiera conoces al responsable. Existió una división de familias, que luego fue sucedida como tradición en el clan Hyuuga. Akiza y Aniza, sin embargo la familia secundaria fue asesinada por Orochimaru en una misión, quedando solo el Akiza...o la familia pura a la cual permanece Kaguya, por eso es que desarrollan tantos talentos a cortos años de vida. Orochimaru ha estado interesado en ella desde que era una niña...él fue su sensei a partir de los 14 años...-

-¿14 años? Osea que ella ¿no tuvo entrenamiento ninja? No entiendo...-

-Ella nació en esta aldea...solo que no quiere admitirlo...-

-¿Qué?-

-Sarutobi la entrenó hasta los 14 años cuando huyó de la aldea...-

-¿Huyó?-

-Si... ese resentimiento que tiene con Konoha es por el tercero, Sarutobi no pudo hacer nada para que su hermano se salvara y se fue con Orochimaru donde aprendió a valerse sola apenas siendo una niña, es una maquina entrenada para matar, por eso Hasta Orochimaru tiene precaución si se trata de ella por eso la dejó ir y prefirió algo más básico como Sasuke...-

-Pero ella es un monstruo... –

-Créeme que no tiene nada que ver con lo que la historia cuenta...-

-¿A qué te refieres? entonces todo esto que me estas contando... ¿no pertenece a ella?-

-Si...solo que esa fama de asesinos la salta a ella...simplemente ella volvió y decidió ofrecer sus servicios a la aldea... pero con el mismo resentimiento de siempre...-

-Pero si volvió a servirle al tercero...¿Por qué vuelve entonces si estamos hablando de venganza?-

En ese preciso momento aparece Kakashi en una nube de humo sin dejar de ver a la ventana...

-Como es de costumbre...estabas escuchando ¿no?-

-Por supuesto Tsunade...si van a hablar de ella es tengo que estar…-

-Kakashi sempai..."se ve muy interesado en esa chica...pero todavía no lo comprendo..."-

-Entiendo tu expresión de duda Shizune...todavía no entiendes el motivo de ese regreso...-

Dijo esto último dirigiendo una fría mirada hacia el peligris quien todavía miraba hacia el horizonte

- Pues...- (Shizune seguía muy confundida)

-Kaguya volvió para estar con Kakashi...-

-O.O ¿Qué?-

En ese momento Tsunade pudo notar como Kakashi bajó la cabeza por lo que estaba recordando...el tiempo pasado con la kunoichi...

-No es solo eso...yo no fui capaz de sanar su dolor... el deseo de sangre pudo más con ella que el amor que sentía en su corazón...la oscuridad la consumió...y yo como siempre sin poder hacer nada.-

-No fue tu culpa Kakashi...más amor del que pudiste ofrecerle imposible, esa fue su decisión y a estas alturas no creo que debas arrepentirte del pasado, ya todo esta hecho...-

-No es así... ella estaba traumada con la muerte de sus padres... de su hermano...de todo su clan, necesitaba apoyo y no supe darle lo suficiente...¡¿crees que no me arrepiento de eso?!-

-Igualmente no podemos regresar al pasado, esa fue su decisión y lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho es dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera...ahora es una guerrera legendaria gracias a lo que logró sola... no con tu ayuda...de igual manera, un dolor así no se olvida ni con todas las compañías del mundo...créeme te lo digo por experiencia-´

Kakashi no quiso seguir escuchando más, y se retiró del lugar donde habían revivido los recuerdos... sin embargo una parte de ese oscuro pasado aún estaba oculto y ni la sabiduría de la memoria del tercero podía ayudar a descifrarlo...Kakashi fue a buscar a Kaguya y tal cual como le impulsaban sus instintos...estaría en ese árbol...viendo el horizonte donde solían estar cuando estaban juntos...

-Kaguya...tenemos que hablar...-

-¿Hablar sobre qué?-

Esta vez la voz de Kaguya se notaba más con la guardia baja y se quedó junto a ella a una distancia moderada para no perturbarla demasiado...

-Creo que hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar...son mas de 10 años sin vernos...-

-¿Y fue tan poco? créeme que he pensado mucho en permanecer aquí...-

-¿Vas a quedarte?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Oye...-

-¿Nani?-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¡Solo pregunta y ya! No tienes por que pedir permiso de tus propias acciones...-

-"¡Tan fría...como nunca antes pensé escucharla..."-

-Si soy fría...Y nunca pensaste que me escucharías porque me subestimaste...no siempre iba a ser la misma niña tonta de siempre... logré mis objetivos y gracias al odio estoy viva...-

-Lees mi mente...-

-Si...ahora no necesito ninguna clase de sellos para lograr escuchar lo que piensas...-

-Pues...¿entonces sabes cuál es la pregunta?-

-No a menos que la pienses...-

-Pienso que ya sabes que es lo que voy a preguntarte...-

-Pues...no lo se habla de una vez...- (Sin dejar de ver al horizonte)

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-

-Vaya...es una buena pregunta, a la cual no pienso responder...-

-¿Qué?...no puedes huir del pasado así...-

-No me obligues a responder algo que todavía no he logrado superar...eres la única persona a la que pude desahogarme...y por más que haya pasado el tiempo eso nunca cambia...-

-Vaya...si que tienes argumentos para expresarte...ahora te oyes un poco más segura que antes-

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar para lograr sobrevivir en este mundo de asesinos...-

-Es un mundo en el que estás severamente involucrada...-

-Por decisiones ajenas a mi voluntad soy lo que soy...y no agradezco a nadie por haberme convertido en una maquina para matar...-

-No te llames así solo por que el clan Nyuuga fue especialmente Shinobis de elite...perteneces a una línea sucesoria llena de dones de batallas... no puedes negar lo que está en tu sangre...es algo a lo que te tienes que enfrentar...-

-Eso lo sé desde el primer segundo en que me alejé de esta aldea... quise enfrentarlo y lo hice...ahora quiero librarme pero no puedo...debo cargar con este peso hasta que muera...-

-Pues...has querido cargar con ese peso sola porqué te fuiste...yo estaba tan dispuesto-

-En ese entonces yo no estaba dispuesta a compartir el dolor el llanto y el sufrimiento con nadie...-

-Kaguya yo...-

-Tu no me seguiste cuando pensé que cumplirías tu promesa...no vengas a recordarlo todo como lindos y viejos momentos-

Kaguya se alteró al recordar nuevamente ese pasado que todavía no sale al descubierto...Kakashi se quedó pensando en su reacción…¿Por qué si dice que ya pasó por su destino...le cuesta tanto enfrentar que fue su propia decisión?.


	4. No Acepto mis Sentimientos

En la mañana antes de que la misma Tsunade llegara a su oficina estaba Kakashi esperando apoyándose sobre el enorme escritorio, cosa que sorprende a Tsunade pues Kakashi no es muy puntual que se diga.

-¡¡Kakashi!!...¿Pero qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Por lo que veo no ha venido y no la has visto ¿no? ¿Dónde está quedándose...?-

-Eso es algo que ella personalmente me pidió que reservara...-

**FLASH BACK **

En la oficina de Tsunade luego de haber dejado a Kakashi solo en aquel árbol...

-Voy a pedirte que por favor no le digas en donde voy a quedarme...no quiero molestias...-

-¿Molestias?...tengo entendido que ese ninja es el que te llenó el corazón por primera vez...¿no? me parece injusto que ahora lo trates así...-

-Creo que ya mucho tiempo ha pasado Tsunade... entre él y yo ya no existe nada...el tiempo y la distancia influyen mucho en situaciones como esta...-

Kaguya se volteó en posición de marcharse.

-Espera...-

Kaguya ni siquiera volteó a verle la cara estaba dispuesta a rechazar cualquier sermón

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tu...aún sientes algo por él...eso se te nota en la mirada...es algo que a un ninja se le hace difícil de ocultar...por más talentosa que seas...él sigue siendo tu debilidad-

Esto hizo que Kaguya recordara cosas de nuevo...su expresión en el rostro lleno de sombras hacía que prestara atención a las palabras de Tsunade

-Es cierto...si me hubiese equivocado tu reacción habría sido otra...¿No crees?-

El puño de Kaguya se apretó en señal de rabia y resentimiento

-¡Cállate!-

-Sabes que digo la verdad...por eso te da tanta rabia recordarlo...-

-Yo...no se de que me hablas...-

-Por dios Kaguya no nos hagamos los inocentes...viviste con el...cierto tiempo...los que sabemos eso, conocemos cierto punto débil dentro de todo tu poder...aunque no gano nada si lo admites ¿o si?-

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?-

-No pretendo nada...simplemente quiero que vuelvan a ser como antes...ustedes se aman y él te ha estado esperando...-

-Mentira...-

-¿Eh?-

-Si él me hubiese amado como tanto lo decía...me hubiese seguido... no dejarme sola con todo lo que tuve que pasar-

-Y como querías que te siguiera si le habías dejado solo por tanto tiempo, distante...¿Entendías sus sentimientos? le preocupabas y tu de repente te marchaste. Eso sorprendió a todos...no exijas un nivel al cual ni tu misma has podido llegar Kaguya...-

-Yo sólo...quería cumplir mi cometido...y ya lo hice...es suficiente con eso...-

-Lo necesitas así como él a ti... no le den más largas al asunto...y decidan de una vez que va a pasar con ustedes...son lo suficientemente adultos como para entender y superar una decisión como esta....-

-¡¡Jajaja!! No juegues conmigo...Tsunade...-

-¿Jugar? no para nada es un juego, es una situación netamente real...que requiere de madurez de tu parte, con esto solo me estas demostrando que sigues siendo la misma niña de siempre...-

-Todo ha cambiado...ya no es lo mismo de antes...además para que volver a ilusionarlo...yo no voy a quedarme aquí deberías saberlo...-

-¡Puedes quedarte! esta es tu aldea...-

Una mirada penetrante salió de los ojos de Kaguya viendo fijamente a Tsunade con rencor...

-Tu no sabes nada...no te entrometas en lo que no conoces...no vine aquí para escuchar tus sermones...sólo no le digas en donde estoy...estoy tratando de evitarlo...sé que si vuelve a preguntarme lo mismo voy a terminar peor...-

En ese momento Kaguya desaparece de la oficina

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

________________________________________________________________________

-¿Reservar? ¡Oh vamos Tsunade! ¿Desde hace cuántos minutos eres reservada? ¿Donde está quedándose?-

-No pienso decir nada al respecto...esta situación no me incumbe...-

Kakashi no escuchó más y se fue de la oficina de Tsunade

En las afueras de la aldea...

-Vaya, Vaya...pero si aquí tenemos a la vieja amiga Kurenai...cuanto tiempo sin vernos...¿eh?-

Estaban ambas "rivales" por decirlo de alguna manera frente a frente

-¿K...Kaguya...?-

Miraba con un gran asombro la Jounin a la nueva Huésped de la aldea...

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-

-¡¡Jaja!!¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo Kurenai?-

-Estás aquí y has permanecido más de dos segundos...eso es raro...-

-¿Te parece? ¿Tan mala fama tengo? Jajaja parece que Kakashi no te ha informado bien...-

-¿Informarme? ¿te has visto con Kakashi?-

-Por supuesto...lo enviaron a él a darme la... "Bienvenida"...-

-Que raro que haya querido ir...-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Deja de desafiarme Kaguya...lo has dejado solo por mucho tiempo no vengas a reclamar lo que ya has perdido...-

-Yo no he perdido nada...ni tú has ganado nada tampoco...por lo que veo...-

-¿A qué has venido a Konoha? ¿Tsunade sabe de esto?-

-¡¡Por supuesto!! Ella sabe de mi llegada desde el primer momento en que me contacto...pero no estoy obligada a darte mucha información...-

-¿Qué pretendes Kaguya? ¿Darme celos?-

-¿Celos? ¿Por qué los tendrías?-

-¿Eh?-

-A menos que...te hayan dado razones para hacerlo...-

-Vete...-

-Jaja...tu estás diciéndome eso... ¿a estas alturas?-

-Tengo autoridad en esta aldea a diferencia de ti...soy un Jounin de Konoha...eso me pone al mando de los demás ninjas de la aldea....-

-Vaya...si que has crecido en este campo me asombra...y lamento no probar tus habilidades pero tengo que ir al despacho de Tsunade a reportar mi existencia en este lugar, hace años que no hacía esto...-

-¿Qué te ha pasado? estás tan diferente...-

-Las situaciones inducen personalidades...que no se te olvide...-

-Vete ya...-

-Hai...Kurenai-sempai- (con cierta ironía)

En los arbustos se escondía Kakashi quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde un principio...mientras Kaguya se esfumaba en un tris

-Kurenai...¿Qué le has dicho?-

-Para que voy a decirte si estabas escuchándonos...-

-Kurenai...lo que pasó entre nosotros, pasó y ya no hay necesidad de que te vuelva a aclarar lo mismo de nuevo ¿o si?-

-No te preocupes...siempre he tenido presente de que a ella jamás la has olvidado...no soy una tonta como para no darme cuenta-

-Pues...-

-Deja las cosas como están...ve a buscarla...se te nota que es lo que quieres hacer...-

-No voy a decir más nada...¡la rivalidad de ustedes es absurda!-

Kakashi se fue luego de decirle esas breves palabras a Kurenai, en la ausencia de la verdadera dueña del corazón de Kakashi habían pasado muchas cosas entre Kakashi y Kurenai...era evidente tomando en cuenta que era un hombre solo y atractivo...Ni la más tonta gennin desaprovecharía la oportunidad...Kurenai se moría de los celos al saber de la llegada de la legendaria salvadora de su aldea.


	5. Junto a Tu Amor

-¡Hey!...no vayas tan rápido...-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres...podrías dejar de seguirme Kakashi no me gustan las compañías-

-Pues... eso será ahora ¿no?-

-Puedes buscarte tu propio camino y no irrumpir en el mío...- Deteniéndose de repente

-Ya basta Kaguya... deja esa aptitud tan inmadura...-

-¿NANI?-

-Es cierto..esa no es tu verdadera personalidad...huir de los problemas o de las realidades no era tu mejor Habilidad-

-¿Estás diciendo que estoy huyendo de ti?- Le miró con ojos desafiantes lo acostumbrado en ella era estar a la defensiva, al menos la vida le había enseñado a ser así

-Estás huyendo de todo...del pasado, de la realidad que puede convertirte en la Sexta Hokage...pero tu ni siquiera aceptas a Konoha como tu aldea natal...no eres ninguna ninja del sonido como aparentaste ser por tanto tiempo...-

-Nadie ha dicho que pertenezco a una aldea...-

-Nadie dijo que no pertenecías a esta aldea, Kaguya este es tu hogar y puedes no solo ayudar a todos los aldeanos...sino convertirte en la próxima Hokage.. los niveles de los sucesores de tu clan tienen el potencial para vencer hasta a un Sannin y no lo aprovechas-

-Me vas a hacer llorar Kakashi...-

-Te olvidaste del tercero, de las personas que te querían, de mí...-

-Fue tu decisión quedarte ¿no?-

-Fue tu decisión irte...-

-Era la misión que tenía desde niña...¡Entrené para eso y la cumplí!-

-Que cumpliste ser una renegada que solo buscabas venganza...y ese no es el camino del ninja...-

-Camino ¿eh?...¿crees que ser un asesino es un camino?-

-Kaguya...-

-Nunca quise ser Shinobi y lo sabes odio ser lo que soy...¿Por qué tuve que nacer en el clan que merecía alabanzas por ser el más poderoso? ¿Por qué todos tenían que depender de la Kunoichi genio? ¿Eso te lo llegaste a preguntar alguna vez? ¿Por qué tengo este destino que me ata a ser Ninja para siempre?-

-Es tu destino...tu misma lo hiciste difícil...no te quejes...tienes habilidades que cualquier ninja desearía tener...y aún así...¡te comportas como una niña!-

-No sabes lo que daría por entregar todo lo que soy y ser un ser humano ordinario...por no haber tenido en mis manos la sangre de tantas personas por una absurda tradición, por un simple capricho de mis ancestros, por seguir hartándome de la gloria que otros le daban a mi familia por que cuidaban de la aldea muchísimo mejor que los hokages-

-Sé que odias esto pero...-

-¿eh?-

En ese momento Kakashi se acercó hacia la rama donde se encontraba Kaguya se puso frente a frente y en un parpadeo estampó sus labios en los de ella....ella simplemente no quiso resistirse.

-Esta sensación...hace años que no sentía tus labios...-

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?- Le dijo sin dejar de velo a los ojos

-Solo...devolver a la Kaguya que conocí...traer de nuevo a la Jounin de la que me enamoré...-

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Kaguya y miró fijamente al suelo...

-Eso nunca va a pasar..., no vas a volver a ver a la tonta Jounin de siempre...-

-¿Nani?, eso quiere decir que de igual manera vas a irte de la aldea cuando termines la misión ¿no?-

-Pues si, esa era mi intención desde el principio y es la intención de ahora...yo ya no pertenezco a estas tierras Kakashi trata de comprenderlo-

-¡No! eso no lo sientes tu, las personalidades de las personas nunca cambian por más pruebas que hayas pasado siempre vas a ser la misma...-

-Yo no...-

-Esa esencia jamás se pierde...eso lo sabes...no aparentes alguien que no eres...sigues siendo mi niña-

Al terminar de decir esto, Kakashi se aferró a la kunoichi, causándole a ella asombro...Kaguya no respondía a su abrazo hasta que por fin cedió y colocó levemente sus manos en la amplia espalda del Jounin

-¿Lo ves? deja salir todo ese odio...y deja que florezca de nuevo mi flor hermosa y llena de alegría-

Kakashi no tenía planes de terminar con ese abrazo pronto, hacía tanto tiempo ya que le había dado un abrazo que había olvidado lo tranquilo y confiado que se sentía en sus brazos, la fuerza y las motivaciones que le brindaba a su alma cuando estaba cerca de ella, que no quería despegarse ni un solo segundo de ese gesto tan hermoso que experimentaba de nuevo

-Yo...-

Kaguya se aferró más y comenzó a llorar en su hombro...una chica portadora de tanto dolor acumulado en su corazón...debía tener un respiro, un descanso para desahogar toda es tristeza que había guardado desde la última vez que se habían visto, ya que, con la única persona que lograba desahogarse y matar las penas era con su amado peligris

Kakashi se despegó de ella tan solo unos centímetros para poder besarla con ternura, como debió haber sido desde el principio, hábilmente con su mano izquierda la mantenía muy cerca de él en el mismo abrazo y con su mano derecha bajó lentamente su máscara y juntó de nuevo sus labios, esta vez era más tierno, su mano izquierda subió a su joven y hermoso rostro para impedir que huyera como siempre y escapara de ese beso, el momento era mágico para ambos, cada uno de los movimientos de sus labios hablaban muchísimo más que las palabras, él por más que haya pensado o estado con otras mujeres en la ausencia de su flor, la dueña única y absoluta de su amor era ella, nadie más le había hecho sentir algo similar por una mujer, su inocencia, su dulzura, su piel, sus besos, le habían llenado de tanto...que no sería capaz de amar a nadie más como a su dulce niña. Por parte de ella simplemente no quiso involucrarlo en las "cosas" que había esta asiendo en las afueras de la aldea, el amor siempre había sido el mismo y ahora podía sentir a su amado, tan cerca de ella...en ese momento, nada más importaba solo sentir como sus varoniles labios la besaban como a nadie, y le hacía recordar cada una de las sensaciones que ya había olvidado sentir cuando estaba con él...hace más de 10 años

El beso fue largo...Kakashi decidió separarse de ella para tomar algo de aire sin dejar de sostener su rostro...

-Te amo... te amo, te amo con toda mi alma...y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir...-

Ella no pronunció ni una sola palabra, sólo bajó la vista y acto seguido Kakashi levantó su barbilla para verla perfectamente a los ojos, volvió a besar sus labios pero esta vez se desvió por sus mejillas, llegando hacia la zona más sensible de la chica, besó lentamente su cuello y sus manos bailaron suavemente por su cintura, para no presionarla demasiado

-Espera...-

-Que pasa...perdóname...yo-

-No, tranquilo, no te preocupes...es sólo que conozco mis límites y no quiero cometer errores a estas alturas...-

-Esto te parece un error?-

-Es solo que... si dejo que continúes no voy a poder detenerme...-

- "Esas palabras..."-

En ese momento Kakashi trajo a si a Kaguya mucho más de lo que estaba y la abrazó...muy suavemente le dijo al oído:

-Solo...haz lo que te dicte tu corazón...y déjate llevar por lo que sientes en realidad...-

-No pienso... derribarme ahora... por favor...-

Le dijo Kaguya separándose un poco de él

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero caer en esto de nuevo, no sin antes terminar lo que tengo que hacer...-

-Prefieres... ¿seguir con esa absurda venganza?...no puedo creer que me rechaces así...-

-No te estoy rechazando Kakashi...eso...eso nunca va a pasar...-

-Que...-

-Solo espérame...por favor...dame tiempo...yo todavía no he terminado lo que tengo pendiente...-

-Pendiente...para ti la supuesta misión que te asignó Tsunade es una tontería, un juego de niños...-

-No...te equivocas... yo tengo todas las de perder...eso..-

-¿Las de perder?-

-Puede que la rabia y el odio me consuman... es mejor que no sepas nada por ahora... es lo más conveniente...-

* * *

**Notas de Autora: Bueno, ya pronto los demás capítulos, estoy elaborando en los próximos caps un especial de Song Fic con una letra perfecta, afortunadamente la encontre y es muy linda, pero bueno, no más detalles espérenlo! Gracias nuevamente y Saludos!.**


	6. Llanto del Alma

-No te entiendo...dime qué pasa para poder comprenderte, solo eso quiero...-

-No Kakashi esto es más simple y peligroso a la vez, mucho mas de lo que te imaginas...-

-No te dan...ganas de revivir esos momentos...-

-No...Kakashi...yo...-

-No es por eso, porque... estar conmigo no interfiere en la misión que tienes que cumplir...-

Le dijo acariciando su rostro mientras ella vio al suelo cabizbaja, se le notaba a leguas que sabía que él tenia razón, comenzaba a surgir la verdadera Kaguya, tierna y dulce que alguna vez le entregó su vida al Jounin, pero casi a fuerzas, porque las experiencias no se lo permitían... sin embargo, él se encargaría de todo...

-Algo pasó que no quieres decirme (Casi abrazados)-

Ella lo evitaba, evitaba verle a los ojos y como antes, notar que mentía y que escondía algo...era experto en ver la verdad en sus ojos, y esta no sería la excepción

-Mírame a los ojos...(sujetando su rostro) hay algo que no me has dicho, lo sé, y no solo eso hay muchas otras cosas... tus ojos nunca me han mentido y no lo harán ahora. "Pero que me oculta... puedo tenerla tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo, es una sensación indescriptible, mi corazón vuelve a sentirse vivo, definitivamente es ella...mi niña"-

-Kakashi...-

-Deja salir eso que te mueres por decirme...-

-No... ¡¡y ya suéltame!!-

-¿Qué?-

-No te tomes tanta confianza solo por reafirmar un beso...-

-¿Por qué te escondes detrás de esa falsa Kaguya llena de dolor y venganza?-

-¿Esconderme?... esa niña de la cual te enamoraste murió, y si no lo hizo debe estar muy hundida dentro de mi...-

-No me mientas, aunque sea un destello de ella pude notar en ese beso...fue inconsciente-

-Ya Kakashi...-

-¿Pero por quÉ no terminas de aceptarme?, si tu y yo fuimos primero que todos...y ahora lo dejas ir tan fácil...-

-Ahora no ¿si?-

Preparándose para irse del lugar

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay una esperanza?-

-No te hagas ilusiones con algo que puede que no pase...-

Kakashi se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido, muy confundido mientras que Kaguya se marchaba rápidamente del lugar en donde habían recordado tantas cosas...no quiso seguirla, sería un intento en vano ya que no escucharía de nuevo sus palabras, se rozaba los labios para sentir ese sabor de nuevo.

Mientras que Kaguya en su habitación miraba hacia la ventana, con las luces apagadas, con los brazos cruzados, su típica postura; cuando en las sombras puede verse que una lágrima cae sobre el cruce de brazos de la Kunoichi y su mano izquierda se apoyaba en su vientre, con ternura y tristeza mezclados en un recuerdo.

-"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?(llorando) por que yo tuve que pasar por todo esto... no hay razones..."-

Entra a la ducha y se ve medianamente su cuerpo desnudo, la vista se enfoca en su vientre... donde vuelve a apoyar su mano con nostalgia, se puede ver claramente una cicatriz muy rústica para una mujer como ella... a pesar de ser un guerrera ninja, para su rango era casi imposible que alguien la lastimara, pero...¿cuándo fue que sufrió esa herida?

FLASH BACK

Kaguya va corriendo y saltando sobre los árboles como si un demonio la persiguiera, asustada, llorando, su rostro reflejaba la vida de una Jounin aún indefensa para los oponentes que la seguían, al parecer, ella estaba consiente de lo que pasaba aunque aún no estaba preparada para huir de la aldea así, tan de pronto.

De repente da una mala pisada sobre una rama quebrada y debido a la alta velocidad que llevaba (una de sus más grandes habilidades) tuvo una caída muy fuerte, los ninjas del sonido que la perseguían aprovecharon la oportunidad y lanzaron Kunais sobre la chica que poco a poco se acercaba inevitablemente al suelo, las heridas fueron en su parte frontal, barriga, estómago y pecho. Fueron heridas muy graves, la presión no dejó que pensara en una estrategia para escapar y, en ese momento solo pensaba en el dolor, no solo corporal sino sentimental.

Cayó al suelo, dándose un mal golpe, sus heridas, dejaban salir mucho liquido vital rojo, que ponían en evidencia que los Kunais eran profundos

Los ninjas la rodearon, sin levantarla, sonrieron de satisfacción y se marcharon repentinamente.

Estaba desamparada en el bosque, muy mal herida, y con muchos pensamientos juntos en el momento, los pocos segundos de conciencia le permitieron ver borrosamente, como seis ninjas médicos ANBU la cargaban y la llevaban en seguida a un hospital, las palabras para ella eran confusas, pero lo realmente entendible era –"Está muy mal"-

No recordó más...solo despertó en una habitación tan blanca como la nieve, con muchos vendajes en su abdomen y lo primero que observo fue a un médico que la examinaba, y hacía esfuerzos por hacerla reaccionar, sin saber los días, las horas que tal vez había pasado ahí, sin saber del mundo.

-¡Buenos días señorita!-

-¿Qué hago...aquí?-

-Déjame decirte que estas viva por milagro...de que aldea eres tengo que reportarte-

-¿Qué? yo...¡no! ¡¡no puedo!! No diga nada por favor...¡¡prometí no volver!!-

-Es mi deber...-

-No...por favor...-

-Está bien...sólo porque usted fue un caso especial, además no tengo porque meterme en tus asuntos personales...-

-¿Qué?-

Kaguya aún estaba muy desconcertada

-¿Por qué…me duele tanto ¡ouch!-

-Ah por cierto...le damos unos medicamentos extra para lo de la segunda operación...-

-¿Segunda operación?-

-Eh... como no trajo ningún familiar... tengo que decirle esto... con enunciados médicos...-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Eh... señorita se le aplicó...un aborto...-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-No era mi tarea decirlo así, bueno, en realidad si...pero no es mi especialidad dar este tipo de noticias...era una emergencia y por la hemorragia, el bebe no pudo seguir... realmente odio estas cosas, hicimos lo que pudimos pero fue imposible salvarlo en tu estado...-

Las palabras del doctor la llenaron de una angustia y desesperación sobrehumanas, sus manos y piernas temblaban y la vía de suero que tenía se tapo por la presión... era algo demasiado fuerte, una impresión muy grande que la dominaba...confundía su mente...

-No quiero que entre en Shock... de todas maneras se te inyectaron unos calmantes...por favor, se que es difícil pero trata de afrontarlo...el padre...¿va a venir a buscarte?-

Ella no respondía no tenía objetivo de vista alguno...sus manos aún temblando causó que las heridas sangraran mojando los vendajes con sangre...

-Señorita trate de calmarse... por favor- (recostándola sobre la cama)-Todo estará bien...trate de no pensar en eso...entiendo su dolor...-

Kaguya no emitía ni una sola palabra... la conmoción no se lo permitía...

-Ok vamos a dejarte un día más aquí...por ahora no es conveniente que te vayas sola...-

Ella siguió viendo a un punto no exacto mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-"Pobrecita...debe ser un dolor inmenso el perder a un fruto de amor... si es que es quien pienso... la debe adorar... si mis intuiciones son ciertas, ella es la novia del Ninja copia... no cabe duda..."-

-Bueno...te dejo descansar...-

El médico se retira de la habitación y ella presiona la cama en señal de impotencia y rabia, no era nada fácil lo que le estaba diciendo el doctor...perdió un bebe, el fruto de ese amor entregado tantas veces, en noches de suspiros y pasión, había dejado una semilla en ella, que crecía silenciosamente y sin avisar en su vientre... las circunstancias no ayudaron a su supervivencia, y esa pequeña vida, simplemente dejo de existir... Kaguya... lejos de Kakashi, por una decisión de venganza que le hizo alejarse de él, sin quererlo directamente, y él sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando... ella había quedado embarazada y él no llego a enterarse de nada, ahora mas que nunca Kaguya se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, pero ya no podía echar para atrás... ese fruto no existía, murió y junto con él, su sonrisa, su alegría , sus ganas de vivir; por lo que decidió endurecer su corazón al escaparse del hospital aquella noche de lluvia. Se arrancó el corazón y en su lugar ganas de venganza; sed de sangre, la invadían.

Recordó cosas que sucedieron ese día confuso, eran ninjas del sonido quien la perseguían y sus rostros luego del ataque le decían que Orochimaru supo de su estado... y mando a desgraciarle la vida de nuevo, no le bastó solo con quitarle a su familia y a su clan, dejarla sola, y con un mal recuerdo, sino que también se propuso arruinar la vida que empezaba a construir con el hombre que encontró perfecto... todo coincidía a que tenía ahora más que nunca razones para desearle la muerte al maldito asesino que puso su existencia en la lista negra de vengadores, escondió a aquella niña inocente muy en el fondo y se juró a si misma no volver a sacarla jamás.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: Bueno, creo que rompí mi fama de actualizar rápido jaja!, disculpen por tardarme, no hallaba tiempo para poder seguir publicando contis. Pronto las actualizaciones, este fic está lleno de drama, amor, aventura... y el final pues.. aún no lo he pensado. Pronto se verá a Kaguya luchando y verán lo increíble que es.... lo relaciono con el secreto de ella y Tsunade.. pronto lo sabrán ^^. Saludos y besos desde Venezuela.**

**P.D. Ah, casi olvidaba agradecer enormemente a todos los que han seguido mis fic y con su apoyo han inspirado muchísimo más a seguir esta, y mis otras historias.... Sayonara! ^^  
**


	7. Nueva Misión ¿Secretos?

Kakashi estaba en su cuarto... deseando estar junto a su Kaguya, seguía preguntándose donde estaría ella, que estaría haciendo, si aun acostumbraba a contar chistes frente al espejo mientras se maquillaba. Eran actos inconscientes que hacía ella mientras vivían juntos.

-"Recuerdo perfectamente como se arreglaba, se vestía tan práctica y coqueta por que habrá pasado todo esto... que la hizo cambiar...quien sabe cuantas batallas y malos ratos habrá tenido que pasar para que cambiara así... pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué todo cambia de repente?...Quiero verla, quiero terminar de convencerme a mi mismo de que es quien amé un día, y que por más tiempo que haya pasado, ella sigue siendo mi niña"-

Kakashi se levanta dispuesto a aprovechar el día de alguna manera, alguna misión debería haber para él, para dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente en la aldea, lo que estaba por ocurrir, tantas cosas confundían su mente, sin embargo, en su orden de prioridades, a la cabeza estaba Kaguya, quien descansaba también en su recámara, las lágrimas la visitaron y velaron su sueño esa noche.

Kakashi ya activo pero muy pensativo caminaba por las calles del centro de la aldea. Como se notaba que él y Kaguya tenían una conexión especial, que precisamente ella también paseaba por el mismo lado de la calle que él, pero en sentido contrario. Inevitable encuentro entre dos entes que merecían estar juntos.

-¿No te cansas de perseguirme?-

Le dijo ella mientras se acercaba más, Kakashi no tenía ánimos de discutir con ella, solo quería que los viejos tiempos volvieran

-¿Perseguirte?, yo no te estoy persiguiendo...-

-Mmm... bueno… así las cosas son mejores ¿no?, si quieres vamos a revisar misiones juntos, pero por favor, intenta de que tu ego no se salga de control y la escena de ayer no se repita...-

-¿Por qué cambias de repente de persona?, ayer tan dulce ¿y ahora? La persona más fría de la aldea… es lo que me cuesta comprender, sin mencionar todo lo que me confunde de ti, de lo que pasa...-

-No estoy en obligación de darte detalles de mi vida, Kakashi realmente cada vez que crucemos caminos mientras esté en esta aldea vamos a discutir siempre de los mismo... es un poco cansado siempre hablar del mismo tema ¿no crees?-

Kakashi solo la veía, no mencionaba ni una sola palabra mientras ella hablaba, sabía que tenía que responderle algo, pero no se sentía con ganas de volver a convencer a aquella Kaguya tan cerrada en ese momento... "algo" lo tenía desanimado, quizá la idea de tener tan cerca de la única persona que realmente amó y no poder mostrarle su afecto como antes solía hacerlo.

Finalmente intervino, nunca dejó de encantarle su voz y no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar pasar oportunidades a su lado, fueran cuales fueran las condiciones.

-Ahora no hablas, es mejor así.. iré sola... a reportarme primero mientras tu sales de tu shock, sino Tsunade entrará en caos y es algo que no estoy dispuesta a soportar, al menos hoy...-

Kaguya salió por el atajo en el bosque directo a la oficina de Tsunade, 10 segundos después de que Kakashi reaccionara la siguió, haciendo muchos esfuerzos, pues su velocidad era casi imparable. Ambos hablaban en pensamiento, tantas confusiones y experiencias pertenecientes al pasado agobiaban la mente de ella, y de esa confusión, Kakashi moría en sentimientos, lentamente.

Ambos llegan a la oficina, un poco más calmados que el día en que ella llegó, todo un alboroto. Tsunade como siempre esperándolos desde temprano, pero mentalizada en que llegarían tarde... al menos Kakashi puesto que desde siempre, Kaguya había sido muy puntual y responsable, en estos momentos, no estaba en la obligación real de... pero hacía sus esfuerzos por instintos y costumbres que aplicaba cuando era Jounin de la aldea.

-Tsunade... habla rápido y conciso que no quiero perder tiempo si vas a encomendarme algo por hacer.-

-Si, de hecho, Buenos Días Kaguya, Kakashi.. te veo cansado... ¿pasa algo?-

-No, solo que vine corriendo...- dijo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca

Kakashi aún respiraba agotado por intentar alcanzar la velocidad de la kunoichi, mientras que ella al llevar la ventaja no demostraba ningún gesto de cansancio a lo que ella misma añadió.

-Ha de ser por la vagancia, y la falta de entrenamiento de los Jounin de la aldea...-

Shizune allí presente observaba la manera de ser de la invitada, y observaba extrañada la situación, sin intervenir.

-Ey... no compares tu velocidad con la mía, puedo ser rápido pero si uso el chakra que usualmente usas para correr malgastaría más energía de la normal. A diferencia de ti yo no tengo chakra ilimitado...-

A esto Shizune reacciona sorprendida

-"¡¿Chakra ilimitado?! , ¿pero de qué está hecha esta chica?"-

La expresión y asombro de Shizune no pasó desapercibido por lo que Tsunade intervino.

-Entiendo que aún estés desconcertada Shizune... al igual que yo, debes de manejar información razonable, por lo que después me tomaré mi tiempo para dedicar discusiones al respecto, por lo pronto, irás conociendo más a Kaguya.-

-¿Información? ¿Acaso estoy en el libro bingo? –

-No Kaguya, simplemente es bueno que mis aliados estén consientes con lo que contamos cuando llegue la hora...-

-"¿Cuando llegue la hora?, de nuevo con ese misterio… ¿pero por qué tantas interrogantes?"- Cuando piensan informarme acerca de lo que planean, si es que soy apto a esa información...-

-A su debido momento lo sabrás Kakashi por ahora.. confórmate con saber que debes estar alerta, y todos tus movimientos con útiles en los momentos que están por llegar...-

-Deberías decirle Tsunade... ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si quieres que esté alerta, deber ponerlo al tanto, sino, como estará alerta a algo que no conoce...-

-En parte tienes razón pero tengo mis planes ya trazados... y sabes de que hablo... Kakashi... por el momento voy a reservar la información, luego de que culminen esta misión, estarás manejando la misma información que manejo yo acerca de todo esto...-

-¿Cuál será la misión entonces?-

-La misión es de rango A... –

Kaguya y Kakashi miraban a la Hokage intrigados, no sabrían de que se trataba la nueva misión que se les asignaría.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: Bueno, disculpen por el retraso! Gomen! U.U, no había conseguido tiempo para actualizar y como no he parado en la pc los capis los tengo escritos a mano, :D espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo!**

**Muy pronto actualizaciones! Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos! :D**

**PD. Pronto un cap song ^^ ya les había comentado... **

**Saludos y muchos besos desde Venezuela. **


End file.
